Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method and an electronic device utilizing the same, and in particular to a control method for initializing a protection mechanism and an electronic device utilizing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Diversity of electronic devices is growing as technology advances. As a user depends on various electronic devices in everyday life, it has become an issue that the electronic devices are often heavily used without the user's awareness, and the life spans of the electronic devices are consequently reduced. Moreover, long-term use of the electronic devices might result in damage to the user's health, such as vision.